


Escape

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Escape (The Pina Colada Song) - Rupert Holmes
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Personal Ads, Reconciliation, Romance, Songfic, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very happy, unexpected event...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethynyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I am not making money from this, and don't own the song or characters.
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

She told herself, at first, that she placed the personal ad because she was bored. And also sick and tired of loving someone who barely communicated, took her for granted and seemed content to just settle into a dull, domestic routine. Working, eating, watching TV and sleeping… they rarely even made love any more.

Someone else, she had thought, would bring excitement into her life again.

But now, being honest with herself, she admitted she hadn’t wanted another lover. She missed the way her man used to be.

That’s why she was so happy to see him at O’Malley’s Bar.


End file.
